Snow Day
by Foxboy614
Summary: *I OWN NOTHING!* After Eggman used his machine to give the island snow again, Tails and Sticks decided to spend the day together and have some fun. Tails X Sticks.


**My entry for grimlock1997's contest over on DA. We were supposed to write a Sonic fanfic fit for the holiday season. And for me, I decided to do mine for my Sonic OTP, Tails X Sticks.  
And, as usual, I do not own anything.**

Tails was at home in his front yard, making a snowman. Since Eggman had used his snow machine to give the island snow again, Tails was able to play in the snow. Sonic and Amy were at home, cuddling and drinking hot cocoa. Meanwhile, Knuckles was staying with Perci, as he still did not have a set home just yet, and he needed somewhere warm to go and stay. And so, Tails decided to take a break from his tech and go outside and have some fun in the snow. But he had to make sure he was dressed up nice and warm, and he was wearing a blue jacket, a white scarf, white gloves, and red boots, similar to his shoes.

He was putting the finishing touches on his snowman, adding the coal for the eyes, mouth, and buttons, as well as a scarf, top hat, carrot nose, and stick arms. Tails took a few steps back to examine his handiwork, smiling with pride. "There we go... looking good." he said to himself. But all of a sudden, his moment was cut short when he felt a snowball hit him in the back of the head. He turned around, trying to find the one responsible for the snowball. But there was no one in sight. However, he saw a mound of snow with a familiar set of ears sticking out. He grinned, knowing it was his beloved wildflower. He faux-chuckled, walking towards the mound. "Gee... I sure hope Sticks doesn't decide to jump out at me and attack... because I'll freak out." he said with a grin. And then, he immediately jumped behind the mound. But when he got there, she was nowhere to be seen, and the ears were fake; they were on a headband. His grin immediately faded away. _"What the...?"_ he wondered. He stood up and turned around, only to be tackled by an orange blur. And by this point, he knew exactly who it was. He opened his eyes and saw Sticks hovering over him with a smug grin on her face, and she was wearing soft and warm winter clothes she made herself. He smiled himself.

Sticks got up and helped him up. When he was up on his feet, they shared a brief hug and kiss. "So, what brings you here, my beloved wildflower?" Tails asked.  
"I came here to see you, silly." she replied. "I was going to play in the snow, and I decided to see if you wanted to play with me." she explained. Tails smiled and hugged her.  
"Sure thing." he replied. Sticks smiled. She crouched down and made herself a snowball. Tails knew what she was about to do and took off running. Sticks stood back up and cackled before throwing the snowball at him, beaning him in the back of the head. He fell face-first in the snow with an "oof". He picked himself up and shook the snow off of him. He looked back with a devilish grin. "Oh, it is ON NOW!" he yelled, taking her challenge and made a snowball. He reared back and chucked it as hard as he could. Sticks narrowly dodged it and threw another one at him. He quickly dodged it and made another snowball. He chucked it at her, hitting her dead in the face. Now it was Tails' turn to cackle. Sticks glared at him, but was unable to fight back a grin.

This continued for what felt like hours to the two young lovers. Laughs echoed through the cold, winter air, snowballs were flying, and they were both just having a blast. "You're going down, Tails!" Sticks yelled.  
"No, you are!" Tails yelled back. Sticks grinned big and ran at him, dodging snowballs as she closed in fast. She dove and rolled forward before pelting Tails in the face with enough force to knock him off his feet. He fell to the ground with an "oof" and was about to give up. But Sticks was having none of that and got on top of him. She straddled his lap and pinned him down. Both were panting now; the snowball fight had taken a lot out of them. She smiled down at him and leaned in close, kissing him on the lips. Tails giggled against her lips and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her lower back. Both sighed in the kiss. The kiss was as soft as the snow itself, and as sweet as cookies. They pulled away when they needed to catch their breath and exchanged an Eskimo kiss, playfully rubbing their noses together. Sticks got off him and helped him up.

Having completed their snowball fight, Tails and Sticks decided to build a snowman. But since Sticks had never made one before, she decided to let Tails show her how it was done. They started off with a large snowball for the base of the snowman, taking a snowball that could fit in the palm of their hands and rolling it down the hill. As it rolled, the snowball got bigger and wider. Tails took out a remote and pushed a few buttons. One of his robots came out and went downhill to get the snowball and carry it back up, as it was too big and heavy for them to carry naturally. It placed the large ball of snow down. Tails gave it a high-five, making Sticks giggle at his silly action. "And that's phase one." Tails said. "And now, it's time for the chest. And for that, we'll need a slightly smaller one." he explained. Sticks gives him a playful salute and gets to work. In no time at all, she gets a good snowball, perfect for the chest, ready and tries to pick it up and put it on the base. But Tails saw her struggle and stepped in to help out. And with their combined efforts, they managed to get it in place. "And NOW, time for the head." Tails said.  
"I take it that this will be an easier one to make?" Sticks asked.  
"Correct." Tails said. Sticks rolls up a snowball a bit smaller than the chest and tried to move it up. But it was too heavy for her to do so. Tails, however, took the snowball and flew it up to the top of the snowman. He was surprisingly strong, flying it up with relative ease. He placed it on top and descended to the ground.

"Are we done?" Sticks asked, standing back to examine the snowman.  
"Not yet. Now we need eyes, a mouth, some buttons, a nose, a few clothes, and arms." Tails explained. "For the eyes, mouth, and buttons, we'll need either some coal or buttons. We'll also need some clothes like a hat and scarf, a carrot for the nose, and sticks for his arms."  
"I managed to find a few lumps of coal not too long ago. I'll get those." Sticks said.  
"And I have an old top-hat and scarf that will be perfect for him." Tails added. "And finding sticks will be easy."  
"So, let's get the stuff and meet back here?" Sticks asked. Tails nodded. Sticks smiled and pecked his lips before leaving to get the coal. Tails smiled and got the hat and scarf. He found a black silk hat with a red band and a scarf with red and green stripes. He went outside to the snowman and put them on. He also got the carrot for the nose. He sat next to it and waited for Sticks. And after a few minutes, Sticks came up with a bucket of coal and a few sticks.

"I'm back. And I have the coal and sticks." Sticks announced. She also noticed that the snowman had the hat and scarf on already. She giggled at how silly it looked already. "Looking good there, Mr. Snowman." she said. Tails went behind it.  
"Why, thank you, Sticks." Tails said for the snowman, deepening his voice a little bit. Sticks laughed at his impression. He stepped out from behind it. "But seriously, let's finish this snowman." Tails said in his normal voice. "I'm freezing my tails off."  
"I hear ya." Sticks said. She took two of the best sticks and put them on each side of the chest. Tails took a few lumps of coal and put them on the head, creating the eyes and mouth. He also put the carrot in the center, giving him his nose. Sticks took some coal and made the buttons. They stepped back and examined their handiwork. "We did good." Sticks said.  
"Yeah, we did." Tails replied, looping an arm around her waist. "And it goes well with my other snowman." he added, gesturing to the snowman he made earlier.  
"We should have made ours female." Sticks said. "He could use a lady-friend." she added. Tails giggled at her statement.  
"He could." he admitted. "But we'll have to do it another time. I'm freezing cold." he added.  
"Yeah. I agree." Sticks said. And so, the two head inside Tails' house to warm up.

Tails gets a warm fire going and finds a warm blanket for himself and Sticks. Sticks walked inside, feeling a burst of warmer air hit her, as his house was already pretty warm as it was. Sticks actually began to sweat a little bit, so she removed some layers. She was now left In her boots and a red version of her normal version that also had fur linings on them. And when Tails came back, he dropped the blanket, and his jaw, when he saw her. She looked really cute and hot. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. She even decided to use his reaction to her advantage. "Say, Tails? I'm feeling kinda cold... could you come warm me up?" she asked flirtingly. But at the same time, she actually was feeling a bit chilled. Tails closed his mouth and picked up the blanket, walking over to wrap her and him up in the blanket. She smiled and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Tails kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist and rubbing her back. And sure enough, Tails' kiss was warming her up. She locked her leg behind his and made him fall back, leaving her on top of him, forcing them to break away. But she quickly reconnected their lips together for another kiss.

And for the rest of the day, they stayed indoors, watching a movie, eating popcorn, drinking cider, and cuddling by the fireplace. By the end of their movie, Sticks had dozed off next to him. Tails smiled at the adorable sight. He gently moved her off him and went to set up a pallet for him and Sticks to use. He scooped her up bridal style and set her down. Sticks opened an eye and smiled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Tails said.  
"Mmm... it's ok." Sticks said drowsily. Tails smiled and kissed her forehead and lips before getting on the pallet with her and covering them up. Sticks snuggled up to him and they wrapped their arms around each other. "Good night, my twin-tailed love." she said lovingly.  
"Good night, my beloved wildflower." Tails replied in an equally loving tone. They shared one last kiss and drifted off to sleep for the night, warm and loved in each others arms.  
 _ **  
The End**_

 ***How'd I do? Let me know, and I'll see y'all next time. God bless, take care, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
